Dear Goblin King
by hopeless.romantic.3739
Summary: Sarah writes Jareth a letter and must face the consequences her letter causes. The first chapter can be a oneshot, but the rest is all tied in! Abandoned. If you want to continue it, let me know!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Goblin King,_

_You cannot possibly expect this letter from me, the stubborn young woman you once knew and faced in a challenge. I have changed, you know: I am no longer the child that ran your labyrinth. Fairy tales are just that to me now, nothing more, nothing less. I still dream of a Prince Charming to whisk me away, but I know that it is just a dream, a simple dream. Your challenge changed me permanently, and for that I must thank you. I grew up in those thirteen hours, and I owe it all to you. Back then, I did not appreciate your offers, but you helped me see my folly. Perhaps I ought to tell you that I never considered my actions. That doesn't make it better, I'll admit, but you should know that I just followed the book. How could I think of anything but saving my infant half-brother Toby? I could not condemn him to the life of a goblin because of my own stupid mistakes. You must know that, in your infinite wisdom. What did you expect, after all? I believed I was the perfect heroine, and had to follow through as any other would. I would save the child, defeat the villain, and return home victorious. In my youth, there was no other course in front of me, it seemed._

_I shouldn't babble; it detracts from the meaning of this letter. If you have made it this far through my letter without giving up, I apologize for the prattle. I simply had to tell you, one time before I die, that I love you. I have always loved you, the only one to ever offer me the means to get my dreams. Even at the young age of fifteen, I loved you. You were the enigma I struggled to solve, the puzzle that forever fascinated me. Now, on my deathbed, I must admit my true feelings. Here, in the aboveground, I searched for someone who could hope to compare to you, but no one came close. In my life, I lived without your sunlight, without your love, just my memories sustaining me. Now I can truly begin to understand the pain I caused you, and I'm sorry. Please, don't forget me, even if the only thing you remember is my ungracious victory over you._

_Signed,_

_Sarah Williams_

Sighing, I put my pen down, folding the paper lovingly, biting my lip. I stood shakily, walking to my mirror, calling Hoggle for the last time. He knew I was dying; I could not very well hide my symptoms from him.

"Hoggle, I need you!" I spoke the familiar words, and he appeared in front of me, his face stained with tears. Silently, I handed him the letter fro Jareth.

"Sarah, I just want you to know that I'll never forget you…" His voice was filled with grief as he continued, "You were my first friend, and I'll always miss you." He struggled with words after this, his tears closing his throat. His hands were clenched around the letter tightly, his knuckles a sickly white.

I hugged him, stepping through the mirror, my eyes falling on the beautiful Labyrinth. "Hoggle, thank you for everything!" I looked away, wiping at my leaking eyes, trying not to let my weakness show.

A year before, I had been diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, and the chemotherapy failed. The doctors released me from the hospital, letting me live out my last days in peace. The sickness had sapped my strength, and the chemotherapy left me bald and pale. I sighed, knowing my last minute was forever nearing. Hoggle hobbled away, carrying my letter to his king, the man that frightened him so, for my sake.

I sat in the gardens surrounding Hoggle's home, where flowers bloomed in great numbers. The aromas were exotic and foreign to me, and ensnared my senses. I laid back, the soft grass cushioning my body as I relaxed, placing my arms behind my head. Above me, I watched as the clouds created fantastical shapes, and I amused myself for quite some time in this manner. Such was my afternoon, and I fell asleep peacefully, the light breeze tickling my face.

Some time later, I opened my eyes groggily, only to find a face above mine. Confused, I blinked, rubbing my eyes slowly, trying to dispel the illusion before my eyes. When I looked again, I still saw the same angelic face hovering over me. Unbidden, a single word rose to my lips, escaping in a whisper, so quiet that no mortal would have heard it, "Jareth…" I knew I was right as my eyes came into focus. His wild blonde hair fell over his infinitely deep, mismatched eyes and I sighed contentedly.

"Yes, Sarah?" his voice was eager, his lips formed into a smile unlike one I had ever seen him use before.

I smiled back, sitting up and turning to face him, "Why are you here?"

He didn't answer, he just hugged me close. His long arms wrapped around me, his hold firm and unbreakable. At first, I was shocked. I froze, sitting as still as a statue, but when he didn't let go, I settled into the position, his warmth penetrating the chill that had set in during the afternoon.

"Jareth, why are you here?" I insisted, unwillingly pulling away from him, my eyes searching his face for the answer that eluded me.

He looked away, seeming lost in thought, and I began to grow impatient. Just as I was ready to ask yet again, he turned to look at me again, his eyes shining with some hidden emotion. "Was your letter true, Sarah?"

Knowing now that Jareth was about to reject me, I fled, pulling myself out of his grip. Before he could say a word, I was through my mirror, and had shattered it with my fist. The glass flew all over the room, showering my bed and floor in bits of sharp pieces. I fell into the chair in front of my vanity, my chest heaving with my sobs. I could not bear to think of Jareth, the only man I had ever loved, and so hid the statuette I had under my bed.

Like so many nights before, I cried myself to sleep, my dreams turning into nightmares as my subconscious dredged up my worst fears, replaying that afternoons events over and over, all the while adding a concrete rejection rather than a simple look in his eyes. I tossed and turned all night, my face twisted into a mask of anguish as my nightmares plagued me constantly.

I awoke the next morning, finding tears on my face, my pillow wet from my crying jag the night before. Later in the day, I returned to the hospital to do some final tests, mostly to confirm the doctors' suspicions. I entered the lobby, and a nurse escorted me to a plain white room with a bed and a rolling tray. In one corner sat a hard couch and a TV was mounted on the wall. The sign on the door read "MASKS REQUIRED." I sat on the bed, holding my arm out so that the nurse could insert the IV into my vein. As she did, I gritted my teeth against the pain and I lay back against my pillow. I closed my eyes, trying to close out all feeling, wanting to be numb, so that I would not feel her prick my finger. She was humming a haunting melody, and it took me a moment to place it. Her song was the same one Jareth had sung in the Escher room. I blinked, visibly shaken as a memory plagued me yet again.

"_I can't live within you"_

Jareth's face seemed etched into my mind, his features perfect in my mind's eye. Try as I might, I could not think of anything but him, and I blushed scarlet as I remembered the thoughts and dreams I'd had of him in the past, none of which were suitable for children, if you catch my drift.

I was unable to leave the hospital until the testing was done, and so I dejectedly turned on the television across the room, flipping channels until I came across something I could tolerate. While the movie I had turned on was intriguing, I could not help it when my mind began to wander back to the afternoon before. My brain echoed with thousands of unanswered questions.

"_What if Jareth still loves me?"_

"_What if Jareth hates me?"_

"_Will Jareth cry when I died?"_

"_What can I do to make him forgive me?"_

These thoughts echoed louder and louder until I could hear nothing else. My guilt surrounded me, smothering me like a gag in my mouth.

After waiting for what seemed to be forever, a woman knocked on my door. Her hair was pulled away from her rounded face, and her green eyes were magnified by her glasses. She wore an expression of shock, her mouth slightly open. "Sarah?" This woman had been my doctor since I had first been diagnosed, and I literally trusted her with my life.

"Yes?" I turned to look at her, knowing she came to announce my death date.

"Sarah, your case is a miracle! I've never seen such a turn around!" My eyes widened in surprise. Was she referring to what I thought she was? "You're officially cancer-free! Somehow, you've gone into remission!" There was a light in the doctor's eyes that I had never seen before, a kind of triumphant expression twisting her features. I knew that this kind of thing was why she loved her job. I had gotten lucky, my doctor was one of those people who did what she did for the results, not the money.

I gasped, my relief palpable. "You mean, I'm cured?!" I practically shouted. I leapt from the bed, running to hug the doctor. Before I could reach her, I was pulled back by the IV tube that was still attached to my arm. We both laughed, and she hugged me as we shared my joy.

"You are free to go home," she laughed, removing the IV from my arm. "Just make sure you come back every year for a check-up, to make sure it hasn't come back, ok?" She sent me to the main desk to check out, and I skipped down the hall and out of the hospital.

Upon reaching home, I remembered shattering the mirror. I rushed into the bathroom facing the mirror there instead. "HOGGLE!" I screamed, struggling to contain my excitement.

He looked up, surprised to see me smiling so broadly on what he assumed was my death day. "Yes, Sarah?" He stood up, walking closer to the mirror on his end.

I stepped through again, hugging him and swinging him around. "I'm cured! I'm cancer-free!" I cried, unable to stand still as I fiddled with some of Hoggle's knick-knacks.

"That's great, Sarah!" He replied happily, his face lit up by his smile. For hours, we celebrated my miraculous recovery, my second chance at life. Sir Didymus and Ambrosias rode over to investigate upon hearing the ruckus. Once they hear the news, they too joined in the celebration. Next, Ludo came to the party, crying his delight and inviting his rock friends. By the end of the evening, every creature I had met along my trek through the labyrinth was collected in Hoggle's gardens, save one. Unnoticed by the crowd of well-wishers, I slipped away, leaning against the labyrinth wall.

My face felt frozen in my mask of joy, but behind it was grief. I had run from the only man I wanted, and he would never forgive me! A single tear escaped my eye and rolled down my face, a pure contradiction to the smile I still wore. I closed my eyes, picturing his face, his undeniable beauty.

"I cannot be without him!" I whispered to myself fervently. I would go to the ends of the earth for him, and further, if I could. I was willing to prove my love in any way possible, and so I set off to find the door to the labyrinth, the only way to reach Jareth's castle without an invitation.

The gates were easy to find, and upon request they opened silently. I entered the labyrinth, and turned right immediately, following my path from years before. After running a short distance, I came across the hidden doorway and went the way I had originally intended. Sure enough, I found myself at the gates of the Goblin City within minutes, and they creaked open without a sound.

"_How strange!"_ I thought. _"Where are all the goblins and the other creatures that should be blocking me?"_ I silently wondered. Suddenly, the realization hit me. _"They're at Hoggle's!"_ My inner voice cried delightedly. I could reach Jareth without the struggle. There would be plenty of that when I finally got to him. My feet led me through the deserted city, bringing me ever closer to the Castle. I could only hope that Jareth was yet unaware of my presence, so that I might surprise him. I reached the immense castle without a problem, but I didn't know where to go from there. I walked in through the main door, and the sight that greeted me was quite different than the one that had greeted me seven years before. The front hall was a sparkling white marble, with a red rug lying on the floor. I followed this carpet, awestruck by the sheer magnificence of His Majesty's castle. Obviously, the castle I'd seen last time was another illusion, a test. I smiled now, knowing just how much had changed since I had last visited this place. By following the rug, I found myself led past several rooms, including the kitchen (which was HUGE!), the dining room (which seemed to be able to hold thousands), and a ballroom (which looked exactly like the one from the peach-induced dream). The carpet ended in front of a grand throne, which was sadly empty. A crown sat on the cushion of the chair, glittering in the moonlight which now streamed through a window. Looking around, I noticed a single staircase, hidden behind the throne. Hastily, I ran over to it, bounding up the stairs a few at a time.

The stairs led, as I knew they would, to the Escher room. This time, I knew that it was pointless to look for something, or someone in this room, because if I did, they would inevitably move away. Nonetheless, I tip-toed through the room, hoping to stumble upon my king. Of course, I did not have such luck, and found myself back at the entrance after an hour of exploring. Knowing that I would not be able to find my way out on my own, I took the hint, and quickly leapt back down the stairs, ready to continue my quest. As I reached the bottom stair, however, my eyes flew to the throne, which was now occupied by a very grumpy looking Jareth. I stopped in mid-step, trying to decide on a plan. Quickly, I pulled my hood over my head, and zipped up my jacket. I bowed my head low and hid my shape using a poor posture. Humbly, reverently, I crawled before the king.

"Your majesty?" I whined, trying my best to sound like a servant.

"Yes what is it?" He waved his hand in my general direction, never once looking at the huddle thing in front of him.

"I was wondering, would you mind giving me a tad bit of advice?" I kept my voice gruff, disguised, and I kept my face to the floor, lest he recognize me and ruin my plan.

"Yes, yes, out with it, so you can leave me in peace." His annoyance was clear, and I nearly backed out, afraid that my plan would just further his anger.

"Your Majesty, sir, I've fallen in love with someone high above me in station and who could never love me!" I mumbled, barely coherent. He leaned toward me, trying to hear the intriguing subject. "However, after I admitted my feelings, I fled, and he'll never forgive me, Highness! What am I to do?" Grief colored my statement now, as I continued my charade.

He tapped his riding crop against the side of his throne, deep in thought. "What is your name?" He asked me, his tone curious.

I pulled back the hood before answering, "Sarah, sir." I swallowed. This was it, the moment of truth. Now, I would know his true feelings, once and for all.

His shock was clear. His mouth was open, and his eyes roamed over my body time and time again as he verified the statement. "Sarah?" He gasped, slowly standing.

"It's me, Jareth… Any words of advice for a love-sick girl, Your Majesty?" I smiled weakly, my eyes desperate, yet full of hope.

Once again, he did not say anything, and I feared all was lost. I truly feared rejection as he stepped ever closer. When he was no more than a breath away, he took my hands and led me in a dance, music magically playing around us. When I looked down, my clothes had changed and I was wearing the same gown I had worn long ago. My hair was curled around my face. My eyes grew wide as I realized that. I had hair! I wasn't bald!

"Thank you Jareth!" I breathed, my eyes full of gratitude.

He merely shook his head and continued to spin me around his throne room gracefully. "Sarah, my advice to you is: say yes."

I pondered his words for a moment before answering, "Say yes to what?" I looked at him quizzically, totally unaware of his intentions.

He stopped dancing as the music ended, and he knelt in front of me, holding my hands in his. "Be mine?" He asked simply, his eyes focused on me, my mouth open in shock, mirrored by my eyes.

I leapt on him, my lips meeting his for the first time as I tangled my hands in his hair. My eyes were closed in pure bliss when he responded in kind, lifting me into his arms as our kiss deepened. When we were both gasping for air, he set me gently on the floor, holding my left hand in his right, a beautiful ring made entirely of crystal in his left.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He smiled, a brilliant smile that made his whole face glow. I laughed, my eyes brimming with tears of happiness as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Of course I'll be yours, Jareth! Yes!!" I giggled quietly, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. We stayed like that until a pounding on the throne room door demanded Jareth's attention.

"Come in!" He called authoritatively. The door was pushed open, and Hoggle ran in breathlessly.

"Your Highness!" He bowed low, his nose almost touching the floor. "It's Sarah, sir! She's made a full-" He cut off here, finally noticing my presence next to his king. "Sarah! We were worried about you! You can't go disappearing on people in the middle of a party in your honor, you know! It just isn't right!" He huffed, his face going red as he glared at me playfully. Realizing he had just interrupted a private moment, Hoggle excused himself from the room, babbling about stunning faeries and other chores he 'had' to do.

Jareth and I looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter after the door shut. _"This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship,"_ I thought to myself as Jareth walked with me to the balcony that overlooked the whole labyrinth, _"A beautiful relationship indeed."_

_

* * *

_What do all ya'll think? I'll write more if I get reviews requesting it, and I've already got some ideas brewing. I'll tell you what, for every five reviews I get, I'll add another chapter, as long as supplies last (lol!) Deal? I've got some other fanfics that are feeling pretty neglected now, so you could read and review those, after this one, of course!

DC3739


	2. Chapter 2

"Jareth!" I called, my voice echoing through the empty halls. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, which had become nearly as impossible as the tempting Goblin King's. My feet carried me throughout the castle, and in my search, I passed many different rooms which I fully expected to explore when I found the time. I avoided distraction, skillfully keeping my eyes focused on my path. Again I called for the infuriating man, not truly expecting an answer, "Jareth, answer me!" My eyes shone brilliantly, my temper rising as he continued to ignore me. "Jareth, I'll say the words!" I knew that he was eternally afraid of this, but I also knew that he knew it was an empty threat. I loved him far too much to ever leave, even if he stopped loving me.

A quiet chuckle behind me alerted me to his presence, which was soon followed by his gloved hands on my waist, pulling me to him. "You don't mean that," he murmured into my ear, his light breath tickling me. I closed my eyes admitting defeat. "You love me too much!" His voice was triumphant, arrogant, and I blushed, knowing his words were true.

"You know that, Jareth, but what else could I say to make you come?" I turned around, still wrapped in his arms. "You ignored me, so I had to retaliate… You know, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I glared at him playfully, my mouth set into a little smirk.

"No," he corrected, "Hell hath no fury like you scorned." His eyes stared into mine, his gaze unbreakable. True enough, I did not want to look away, but that wasn't the point.

I giggled, knowing he was right. I was a revengeful little woman, and very few people could match my temper. Jareth was one of those few. "Now, I needed to talk to you, before you distracted me." I pulled away from him, stepping back and putting my hands on my hips, my expression stern.

"Yes, my love?" He practically purred, nearly breaking my resolve.

"I want to leave, for a while." His eyes grew wide, but I raised a finger, silencing him so that I could continue. "I want to go home and sell my house. I want to gather my things, and bring them here. Most of all, I want to say good-bye, Jareth. I need to say good-bye to my world, for I know I'll never see it again." He sighed audibly, relieved that I did not want to leave him.

I waited patiently for his answer, biting my lip, afraid that he would not allow me to go. I knew that if I did not give my world the good-bye it deserved, I would forever regret it. "Of course you may go, Sarah. You are not my prisoner, you are my fiancée. Tell me when you wish to go, and I will send you. Never forget, your wish is my command, quite literally." His words were laced with an ancient pain, one that I longed to remove. Inevitably, the years between my rejection and now had left their mark. He would never truly forget, nor would I, the pain he endured, the devotion he harbored for me despite my apparent lack of feelings for him. I wished with all my heart that I could make him forget that pain, but I knew that he would value our relationship more knowing that he had come so close to losing me once before. My intrinsic motivation was similar. I had almost died, never knowing his love, and I did not care to chance it again.

I leapt into his arms, inhaling his intoxicating scent. "Thank you, Jareth! You don't know how much this means to me!" I brought my lips to his, slowly, softly, kissing him. He kissed me back, his arms holding me close, our bodies molded together as if made for such a fit. I broke away, not wanting to get carried away. I had insisted that I would not have our relationship based only on physical intimacy, so I rarely did more than a light peck on the cheek. Thankfully, Jareth had never pushed me, for I knew that if he had, I would have given in without a second thought. I believe that he did not want to push me, and that he thought I was still weak after my brush with death, but I did not look a gift-horse in the mouth, as the saying goes. I wanted to cherish every little touch, every kiss, and I would be damned if I was denied such pleasure.

There was a fire in Jareth's eyes that was all too common. Every time I was near him, it was present, to some degree. He never acted on the flame, and I loved him all the more for his restraint. I knew what it was costing him, and I truly appreciated it. He would appreciate it, eventually. On our wedding night, it would mean so much more to both of us, waiting, building up the tension, the intimacy.

"You are my life, Sarah. I would do anything for you." He released me reluctantly; content to hold my hand as we walked down the corridor, headed toward the dining hall.

Lunch, as usual, was lovely. The servants were still unused to compliments, as Jareth had never truly expressed anything but anger well. I went down to the kitchens daily, visiting with the staff and introducing new recipes for them to try. When I returned from the aboveground, I fully intended to bring back cookbooks for them to study. During these daily visits, Jareth excused himself, taking the time to actually act like the king he was. Today would be different, I swore. I had questions, and I grew tired of waiting for answers.

At a fast pace, I strode into his study, quietly opening the door so as not to disturb him. I tiptoed around the stacks of books that cluttered the floor, attempting to get behind him while I struggled to escape his notice. For once, I was happy that he had a lot of work, because I took advantage of his distraction. I sidled up behind his chair, my voice quiet and alluring in his ear. "Hello, Jareth," I whispered, hiding behind his large chair. His eyes flashed as he looked around; sure that he had merely imagined the voice. He settled into his chair again, returning to the work spread in front of him. Sneaking to the other side of his chair, I whispered his name in his other ear, close enough to read his paperwork over his shoulder. Again, he jumped, looking around frantically. His hair brushed across my face as I hurried to hide. I wasn't quick enough, though. Jareth caught my face in his hands, pulling me up to my feet gently.

"I thought I was crazy, love!" He laughed quietly, his breath blowing softly in my face. Before I could react, his lips were on mine, gently kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he moved his lips to my neck slowly, kissing it ever so faintly. I gasped, my mind running faster than light. His teeth gently nipped at the sensitive skin below my ear and I gripped his shoulder tightly. "Perhaps we ought to stop, Sarah, before I lose control." His voice was tense, his lips moving against my throat.

This time, I was the one to pull away reluctantly. I didn't want him to stop, but I knew it was for the best. If he hadn't who knew what we would have done? I tried to re-focus my thoughts, concentrating on the questions that had refused to leave my head in the few days since my miraculous recovery.

"Jareth," I said seriously, looking at him intently, "when I left the Labyrinth, you cursed me, didn't you?" I bit my lip, unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

He looked away from me, his uncertainty written clearly on his face. He began to pace, his boots clicking on the stone floor of his office. "Sarah," he sighed, running his hands through his platinum hair. "You must understand that I couldn't bear your rejection. I thought that I was irresistible, and you didn't want me. The pain was impossible for me to carry." His voice was raw with emotion, and he refused to look in my direction.

I softened, still angry with him, but knowing that he had never been hurt so deeply before. "It was an accident, wasn't it?" I wanted so desperately to comfort him, but I didn't know if he would let me.

He sat down heavily on the windowsill, and looked over his kingdom, sighing deeply before beginning his tale. "When you left, I thought I would die. My heart was torn from my chest, and you stamped on it. I screamed at you, though you couldn't hear me, and I sent more goblins to the bog in the few hours following your departure than I had ever sent in my entire reign." He pinched the bridge of his nose delicately and then continued, his voice strong despite the emotion that he conveyed with his body language. "Day after day, night after night, I cursed your existence, yet, deep in my heart, I knew that I would always love you. The labyrinth began to turn down a cruel path, and the creatures dwelling there feared for their very lives. Knowing how badly I hurt, the labyrinth took actions for me, seeking to sooth its master and to set everything right. It meddled in your life, hoping to ease my pain. It was, in a very twisted way, your own fault you got leukemia, but how could you know that?" He finally turned to look at me, his face dropping into a mask of sorrow.

"My fault?! Jareth, how can you say it's my fault that I got leukemia?!" I practically screamed at him. "You should have known better than to confess your love to a fifteen year old girl! I thought you just wanted Toby!" This time it was my turn to turn away, and I cursed my emotions. I had not wanted to fight with Jareth; in fact, I had sworn that I never would again. Unable to be in the same room with him without screaming at him, I fled, turning on my heel and leaving the room. I heard him call my name, but I did not stop. My feet pounded the hall floor quickly as I ran away from Jareth. Once I arrived safely in my room, I barred the door and I collapsed on my bed, allowing exhaustion to overtake me.

I slept fitfully, nightmares of Jareth leaving me plaguing my subconscious. When I awoke, there was moonlight streaming in my window, and I noticed Jareth sleeping in the chair in the corner, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. One leg was kicked over the arm of the chair, the other stretched out before him. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his head rolled to lean on his shoulder. I laughed at the pose, before rising to go to him.

"Jareth," I called softly, as I walked nearer, "time to wake up!" I giggled as I imagined waking him up as my step-mother had threatened to do to me many times over the years. "If you don't wake up, you'll be sorry!" I moved to stand in front of him, my hands on my hips defiantly.

Slowly, one eye opened and focused on me, followed quickly by the other. "Sarah!" He seemed surprised to see me standing in front of him.

I placed one finger over his lips as I began to talk. "I'm sorry. I should not have gotten angry with you. It wasn't fair to you at all." I knelt in front of him, resting my chin on his knee as I looked up at him. "Can you ever forgive me?" I implored him, my eyes searching his, hoping he still loved me like I loved him.

"How could I not, Sarah? I told you, you are my life, and life has ups and downs. We would be crazy to expect not to fight, but I don't want that to get in our way." Smoothly, he stood, sweeping me off my feet. "My lady, I have a surprise for you!" He carried me in this fashion, my arms wrapped around his neck, down the dim hallway.

I giggled, my feet dangling in the air, my hair falling behind me. "Where are you taking me, Jareth?"

His eyes were mischievous, glinting playfully at me. "You'll see!" was the only reply I received. His stride was large, traversing many hallways in mere minutes as I gaped at his graceful features, his inhuman beauty. We stopped in front of a pair of large wooden doors that I had passed in my previous trip through the castle. He set me down gently, and pulled something from his pocket. "Do you trust me?" He asked, his voice urgent.

I nodded, my eyes on his, trying to glean some detail from his expression. The object he had pulled from his pocket turned out to be a blindfold, which I eyed warily. "What are you doing with that, Jareth?" My voice was acerbic, cutting through the previously blithe mood.

He looked at me apologetically, "What kind of surprise would it be if you could see it before I was ready?" His voice was untroubled, his face clear of worry and stress. I complied readily, sure that I would love whatever he had in store for me.

The blindfold was soft against my skin, the knot barely pressing into the back of my head. His gloved hands grasped mine and I realized that I had never seen him without his gloves. While I pondered over this, Jareth led me forward, through the doorway and into the room. A haunting melody wove through the air, and I felt myself being pulled to Jareth as he swayed to the music. I longed to remove the blindfold, to see my love's face, but I didn't ask, knowing that he would remove it in due time.

Unexpectedly, I found that his lips were on mine, gently caressing them as his hands held me to him. I truly did not mind, and my hands were on his shoulders, both keeping me upright and keeping him close. The kiss deepened, and I knew that I should end it. However, when his tongue flicked along my lower lip, all care was abandoned. I opened my mouth, gasping quietly, and he took the invitation, his tongue meeting mine in a flurry of motion.

Suffice it to say that my boundaries were crossed that night, and we found ourselves on a whole new level of commitment to one another. In the morning, I awoke in his bedchamber, in his bed, with one of his arms under my head, as a pillow, the other draped across my waist, his possessiveness clear even now. I giggled, softly enough that I did not wake the angel lying beside me. My eyes were focused on his child-like face, undisturbed by any care in sleep. I was perfectly content to lie like this forever, in his warm embrace.

_"I never want this to end,"_ I thought fervently, _"never!"_

* * *

As promised, another chapter, just more fluff I'm afraid. I'll be taking time from this story to finish the other I have in progress, I apologize for taking so long with it, but football season is finally over, and therefore marching season, which means more time for me! I'd love a review, as always. Five or more for this chapter means another chapter for you!

DC3739


End file.
